You Should Probably Die
by Miamaker
Summary: The Doctor didn't kill the Master, simply suppressed the sound of drums… But one then has to wonder, would he still be insane? Probably shouldn't add Janie Fletcher to the mix, a girl who has had to deal with shit her whole life… then she meets the Master. And she hs to put up with his shit instead of just her own. Fucking brilliant. Title may change. Slow update...
1. Black Balloon

**Warnings: Vulgar language, sexual references, implied incestuous relations, drug references, alcohol consumption, mentions of rape and crude humor. Janie is also just turning 15 when the story starts.**

**OCs: Janice (Janie) Fletcher ,Caroline Fletcher, Lucy Fletcher and Chloe Ann Sheppard**

**Pairings: Master/Janie Only mentions or implies: Caroline/Jack**

**Mainly Master/Janie**

**Rated: M for later on for violence, death, depression, suicidal actions, mentions of rape, minor alcohol consumption, and mentions of drug use and implications.**

**Summary: The Doctor didn't kill the Master, simply suppressed the sound of drums… But one then has to wonder, would he still be insane? Probably shouldn't add Janie Fletcher to the mix, a girl who has had to deal with shit her whole life… then she meets the Master. And she hs to put up with his shit instead of just her own. Fucking brilliant.**

**Song for this Chapter: I Can't Decide by the Scissor Sisters**

Prologue: Black Balloon

Lucy smiled, a high pitched giggle escaping her lips despite Caroline's efforts to keep her sister silent. "Okay Luce, do you wanna play a game?" Caroline inquired, gently pushing her sister up.

Lucy nodded happily, chirping, "Yes, I love games very much Carolina!"

Caroline scowls slightly, shaking her head. "Nice. It's Caroline, never once has my name been Carolina."

Lucy immediately brings a hand up to her heart, "I would never," she stops, hiccupping before she continues her rant. "call you Carolina, I know you hate when people do that. It's- It's… It's like calling Janie, Shikira!"

Caroline shook her head. "I'm gonna call Janie, do you have you phone?"

Lucy nodded, reaching into her pocket, and whipping out her bejewelled phone and using it as a microphone yelling, "I can't decide whether you should live or die!"

Caroline snatched the phone with ease, quickly dialling her other sister's number. Janie picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Janie, it's Caroline. Lucy managed to get some drugs, she's had a few drinks too."

Silence for a moment.

"Address?"

Caroline allows herself a weak smile, rattling off their location with barely a second thought.

….

Janie grumbled something incoherent to her sister, and hung up.

Stupid Lucy. Always getting them into trouble. Janie scowls to herself, vaguely wondering if this has what her life has diminished to- simply getting up each and everyday and babying her older sisters. Two people who should take care of themselves with ease. Janie sighs, throwing on her coat and grabbing the keys from the place her Mother dropped them on the counter, silently walking to the door.

She pauses at the door, her thumb tracing across the keys, a small smile working its way onto her face as she gazes into the dark, silent hallway. "No wonder why my heart feels dead inside, it's cold and hard and petrified…"

….

Caroline sighed in relief the second their Mother's purple minivan came into view.

"Come on Lucy, we are going for a ride." Caroline muttered, pushing her younger sister to the car.

Janie opened the passenger door, leaning over the seat to do so. Lucy fell in, not bothering to put her seat belt on before falling asleep. Janie stared at her, a cold look working it's way to her features, finally she muttered darkly, "I could bury you alive… Feed you poison birthday cake…"

Caroline raises an eyebrow, "Friendly this morning are we not Janie?"

Janie smirks. "It's a bitch convincing people you like them, so I gave it up awhile ago."


	2. A Little Pain

**Happy New Year! I always want to say years, is that odd? Yada yada, moving on.**

**Note: Lucy and Caroline are 13, Janie is only 15. The Doctor makes an appearance, the Master will come in soon. Keep in mind, Janie will not be able to stand the Doctor, for one reason alone; ****_The Doctor lies_**

. **It's why she'll trust the Master easi- Oh sod it, you'll find out. Caroline and Jack will not happen for awhile. Like when Caroline is like 20. So yeah, no worries.**

**Warnings: Vulgar language, sexual references, implied incestuous relations, drug references, alcohol consumption, mentions of rape and crude humor. Janie is also just turning 15 when the story starts.**

**OCs: Janice (Janie) Fletcher ,Caroline Fletcher, Lucy Fletcher and Chloe Ann Sheppard**

**Pairings: Master/Janie Only mentions or implies: Caroline/Jack**

**Mainly Master/Janie**

**Rated: M for later on for violence, death, depression, suicidal actions, mentions of rape, minor alcohol consumption, and mentions of drug use and implications.**

**Summary: The Doctor didn't kill the Master, simply suppressed the sound of drums… But one then has to wonder, would he still be insane? Probably shouldn't add Janie Fletcher to the mix, a girl who has had to deal with shit her whole life… then she meets the Master. And she has to put up with his shit instead of just her own. Fucking brilliant.**

**Chapter Song: Mad World by Gary Jules**

Chapter One: A Little Pain

_Pa da pa, pa da pa._

_"Constantly drumming in the back of my mind. It's everywhere… From the scratching for your pen on that paper… to the typing on a keyboard, all springing from the back of my mind." Janie muttered. "It gets annoying, I'm just wondering how everyone else manages."_

_"How long have you had this beating?" the nurse inquired._

_Janie looks up, frown in place. "You mean nobody else has this?"_

_"As far as I know, you're the only one I've encountered with this problem."_

…

Janie tapped, her fingers hitting the metal side table resulting in a thump echoing around the small room. A grin spread across her face as she tapped some more, earning a glare from the woman who sat next to her.

"Oi, would you stop that, I'm trying to get him to notice me!" she hissed out, lightly hitting Janie's shoulder. "Your incessant tapping is only gonna draw negative attention to myself!"

"Sorry, I can't stop really." Janie muttered.

Janie angled herself away from the blonde woman, settling on clicking her tongue. Click, click. Click, click. Click, click. Click, click.

The woman et out an aggravated grunt before standing up and walking to the other side of the room, leaving Janie to her clicking.

"Bitch," the woman muttered, probably thinking her voice was low enough to escape Janie's hearing.

It wasn't.

"Whore," Janie easily retorted, causing both the bleach blonde receptionist and the black haired bitch to look up in shock. The man in the corner, the one Janie assumes the bitch was trying to nab attention from, let out a sudden laugh.

Janie smiled weakly. A nurse suddenly poked her head through the door, and called in a shrill tone, "Janice Fletcher?"

Janie stood up with ease, walking over to the nurse and following her back to Dr. Cartman's room. She threw herself onto the small sofa with ease, her eyes half closed as she stated dryly, "Look, Doc, I dunno why you insist to Gran I drag my ass over here once a week for therapy, but it isn't helping in the slightest. Can we just accept that I'm going to be a 'nervous taper' the rest of my life and pretend we are actually talking during these sessions. This could be like your extended lunch break."

"Oh I'm not sure your Gran would appreciate that…" an unfamiliar voice stated warily. Janie's eyes flew open, her head popping up.

He was quite tall, and lanky. Wearing a blue pinstriped suit that oddly made his brown hair and ancient eyes stand out.

Janie scowled. "Your not Dr. Cartman."

"No, I'm Dr. Smith." the man replied after a slight hesitation.

He's lying.

a voice hissed at the back of Janie's mind. "Your lying."

The man looked momentarily stunned, before he reached into his pocket and shoved a **blank **piece of paper at her. "No, see, says right there, Dr. Smith." he insisted.

Janie raised an eyebrow. "Do I look daft or something? It's painfully obvious that paper is blank. I may be insane, but even I can see that."

The man who called himself Dr. smith stared at her in shock-as though her words where something he had only heard a few times in his life. Suddenly a grin weaves its way onto her features and he exclaimed happily, "Oh, why you are brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. What's your name?"

He grabbed a hold of her hand as he inquired the last part, pulling Janie to her feet with ease. "Janie. My name's Janie Fletcher."

"Janie Fletcher, brilliant to meet you, I'm the Doctor."

"I've thought we've established you're a doctor, and not this Dr. Smith you claim to be. So really, who are you? A Robber? Bandit? Whatever, I really don't care as long as you don't question me about that ridicules drumming noise that everyone else is to barmy to hear." Janie said, her voice falling eerily quiet as she continues her rant.

He doesn't respond.

Janie's eyes flicker up, briefly meeting his before they turn down again. "I find it kinda funny, and I find it kinda sad… the dreams in which I'm dying… they're the best I've ever had." she muttered softly, a small smile appearing on her face.

…

Janie left, the man who called himself Dr. Smith making no move to stop her.

She walked slowly, allowing her feet to make a soft crunching noise with each step in the fresh snow, leaving a narrow footprint behind. She smiled softly to herself, humming a tune she wasn't sure of herself, her fingers tapping against her thigh.

She stopped walking suddenly, not paying any mind to the fact she was in the middle of the street and the snow was melting on her shoes and making her soles wet. She looked down, her humming ceased, replaced by an untainted fear. She was tapping.

To that noise.

The drumming forever plagued in the back of her mind. Something she had promised herself she would never do… she was.

Something that simple… something as perfectly innocent as tapping her fingers to a song she was humming could bring out this fear.

Janie forced herself to stop by clenching her fingers into a fist and shoving her hands in her jacket pocket, forcing her steps to follow a random and irregular pattern, the virtual opposite of the beating.


	3. Innocently Tapping

**Note: So sorry this is so short! I've been plauged with stupid essays and projects as of late. Again, very sorry. And I accidentally wrote that Caroline and Lucy are 13, I believe, which is meant to be 18. I dunno why 13 popped out. Sorry. **

**Warnings: Vulgar language, sexual references, implied incestuous relations, drug references, alcohol consumption, mentions of rape and crude humor. Janie is also just turning 15 when the story starts.**

**OCs: Janice (Janie) Fletcher ,Caroline Fletcher, Lucy Fletcher and Chloe Ann Sheppard**

**Pairings: Master/Janie Only mentions or implies: Caroline/Jack**

**Mainly Master/Janie**

**Rated: M for later on for violence, death, depression, suicidal actions, mentions of rape, minor alcohol consumption, and mentions of drug use and implications.**

**Summary: The Doctor didn't kill the Master, simply suppressed the sound of drums… But one then has to wonder, would he still be insane? Probably shouldn't add Janie Fletcher to the mix, a girl who has had to deal with shit her whole life… then she meets the Master. And she has to put up with his shit instead of just her own. Fucking brilliant.**

**Song for Chapter: Unwell by Matchbox 20**

**Chapter Three: Innocently Tapping**

He smiled, rising his eyebrows as his gaze landed on her. Almost instantly, a scowl appeared on her face, and she snorted. Not bothering to give him a second glance, she promptly turned to the older blonde standing next to her.

"Caroline, I'm going to look around." she said, walking away before retrieving an answer.

He stared at her in confusion, and she suddenly looked up, her dark eyes locking with his, and she demanded, "Oi, you! What are you looking at?"

"Blimey… No… Daft." he smacked his forehead in attempt to focus. "Hello," he stuck his hand out, waiting for her to grab it.

"Are you on drugs?" she asked suddenly, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

He stared at her, blinking in confusion as her words registrar. "Oh… Damn… are handshakes illegal yet, is that it?"

She stared back at him, her eyes wide. "Blimey… Your mad, aren't you?"

He held up his hand, holding his fingers tighter, and replied, "A bit yeah, but you can't blame me really."

She rolled her eyes, he fingers tapping on her thigh in a strict pattern. "Yeah, you said, 'Blimey-No, Daft,' cue smack to forehead here, 'Hello,' yeah, I obviously thought you where completely sane and not at all on drugs."

"I was surprised."

Her brows furrowed together. "Why where you surprised?"

"Why are you tapping?" he asked, not once averting his eyes from hers.

Like flipping a switch, she abruptly stops. She looks down, embarrassed. "I asked first."

"I've never seen someone with hair so blue before..." he trailed off, his voice dropping to a whisper at the end, having started out frantically for humor, but at seeing her irritated expression her faltered.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's fine, just don't want people staring, ya know."

He rubs the back of his neck. "Well that's a bit hard... Your hair is blue."

She smacks his shoulder, rolling her eyes before turning to walk away.

"Wait-Do I get a name?" he called from behind her.

She shook her head, not allowing him to see her small smile. "No!" she called.

"Shite," she heard him say.

"I heard that!" she yelled over her shoulder, not sparing him a glance.


	4. Faults With Meeting Your Heroes

**Note: I know. I know, but I have a really good excuse for why this is so damn late, and why it is terribly short... and a filler... no real plot growth here... but some Janie amusment... and a semi Harry Potter refrence of sorts.**

**I had my wisdom teeth removed, it was spring break, and the medicine and me have not been getting along. I am currently missing two days of my life... ahem, anyway, that is my excuse, however shitty it may be. **

**Warnings: Vulgar language, sexual references, implied incestuous relations, drug references, alcohol consumption, mentions of rape and crude humor. Janie is also just turning 15 when the story starts.**

**OCs: Janice (Janie) Fletcher ,Caroline Fletcher, Lucy Fletcher and Chloe Ann Sheppard**

**Pairings: Master/Janie Only mentions or implies: Caroline/Jack**

**Mainly Master/Janie**

**Rated: M for later on for violence, death, depression, suicidal actions, mentions of rape, minor alcohol consumption, and mentions of drug use and implications.**

**Summary: The Doctor didn't kill the Master, simply suppressed the sound of drums… But one then has to wonder, would he still be insane? Probably shouldn't add Janie Fletcher to the mix, a girl who has had to deal with shit her whole life… then she meets the Master. And she has to put up with his shit instead of just her own. Fucking brilliant.**

**Chapter Song: Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional**

Chapter Four: The Faults With Meeting Your Heroes

"I have the strangest urge to start sobbing uncontrollably." she muttered softly, her head turned down and her eyes hidden from view.

Caroline looked up, her eyes locking briefly with Lucy's before she turned her gaze back to her baby sister. "You alright then Janie?" she inquired softly, gently resting her hand on the dark haired girl's shoulder.

Janie shrugged off her hand, looking up. "It's fine. I'm fine. Really. I just… I'm sick of being this way. I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm broken."

Caroline sighed. "It'll be fine Janie. Dr. Cartman and the others are working hard to under-"

Janie cut her off. "That's just it. They have to try and understand. They don't have a constant thumping ever present in the back of their minds. They have no fucking idea what it's like… They don't. And I don't think anyone ever will."

"Somebody will, someday Janie. Someone out there has the same problem, I just know it." Lucy stated confidently, suddenly speaking up.

"I'm going for a walk." Janie stated dryly, standing and heading to the doors. "Don't bother following me."

…

The girl laid on the ground, her ash blonde hair sprawled out around her, nearly blending in with the snow. Her cheeks and nose where red, and her chest was rising and falling, the only sign that she was actually alive other than her chocolate brown eyes taking in everything with the greed of a newborn child.

She was beautiful.

And naked.

Janie gaped at the girl for several moments before it occurred to her that the woman was in fact not wearing clothes. The blue haired teen removed her coat, slowly approaching the girl before holding it out, her head turned away as to offer her some privacy, she stated, "Put this on."

The blonde stared at her, taking Janie in with curious eyes. She timidly reached out, touching the fabric softly before letting out a squeal of joy, latching onto it and tugging it from the blue haired girl's grip. The woman wrapped it around herself, giggling like a small child does when someone makes a funny face.

Janie stared at her a for a moment before she turned to walk away, only to hear the woman scramble to her feet behind her, and chase after her. The blonde stood next to Janie, staring at her in awe and asked excitedly, her voice shrill, and peppy, "Are you Janie? Janie Fletcher?"

Janie stopped walking, looking at the woman in horror, she demanded, her voice cold, "How do you know my name?"

The woman faltered completely, seemingly startled at the woman's cold demeanour. "My name is…J…Jillian."

Janie stared at the woman, vaguely wondering if the name was supposed to mean something to her. "It that supposed to vindicate you?"

The woman-Jillian shook her head. "No, it's not. I just… I wanted to know who you where is all. I want you to know, Janie Fletcher, its an honour to meet you, and I will never forget this moment as long as I live."

Janie looked at Jillian in bewilderment. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Janie asked, slightly horrified of the strange woman.

Jillian merely beamed at Janie, then said, "Your going to do remarkable things. And I want you to know, that everyone you meet will be affected by you. You, Janie Fletcher, you will save the universe. And I, I am truly honoured to have met you."

The blue haired girl stared at her blankly. She leaned forward, her sky blue eyes comically wide as she deadpanned, "If I killed you now… do you think you'd go to heaven?"

Jillian leaned away from Janie, confusion evident on her face as she murmured unhappily, "Never meet your heroes…"

Janie glared at her, sorrowfully eying her jacket before walking away without a second glance. Leaving a confused Jillian in her wake. After turning the corner Janie paused, glancing over her shoulder before she snorted to herself, grumbling maliciously as the blonde came into her line of view, "What does that bitch want now?"

She raised an eyebrow when she saw the woman fully dressed, her clothes Victorian, and quiet pretty, her hair pulled into a nice bun and Janie's jacket folded in her hands. Janie turned to her fully, a bored expression on her face as she held out her hand and said, "You're just a spiteful little fucker aren't you?"

The woman's eyes widened slightly, and Janie frowned at her, scratching her nose. Fuck, what was her name?

The blonde offered a small smile, holding the jacket out. "I know I said to never meet your heroes… but I figure if you… never mind. Here is your jacket back, it's not mine to take."

Janie scowled, crinkling her nose as she stared at the woman in bewilderment, trying to place her name. "Fuck, has my memory gotten that shitty?" Janie muttered, tilting her head as she tried to remember.

Then, it hit her.

She held an arm up triumphantly, and exclaimed enthusiastically, "I got it! Your name's Ginevra right?"

The woman, Jillian stared at her. Blinking several times before she deemed the girl serious and simply opted to walk away, grumbling something about 'never, ever meeting someone the Doctor says is one of the most remarkable humans he has ever met'.


	5. Blue Box

A**TTENTION, PLEASE READ NOTE**

**Note: So I was wondering if to make up for my scarce updates if you wanted me to go back and prolong the chapters?**

**I can easily make them longer, and this will end up being more novel like, with each chapter being around 4 to 6 pages. It will have more humorous moments and the characters will be a bit more developed, but it may take longer between my already slow updates. So whatever you want, it's cool with me.**

**Warnings: Vulgar language, sexual references, implied incestuous relations, drug references, alcohol consumption, mentions of rape and crude humor. Janie is also just turning 15 when the story starts.**

**OCs: Janice (Janie) Fletcher ,Caroline Fletcher, Lucy Fletcher and Chloe Ann Sheppard**

**Pairings: Master/Janie Only mentions or implies: Caroline/Jack**

**Mainly Master/Janie**

**Rated: M for later on for violence, death, depression, suicidal actions, mentions of rape, minor alcohol consumption, and mentions of drug use and implications.**

**Summary: The Doctor didn't kill the Master, simply suppressed the sound of drums… But one then has to wonder, would he still be insane? Probably shouldn't add Janie Fletcher to the mix, a girl who has had to deal with shit her whole life… then she meets the Master. And she has to put up with his shit instead of just her own. Fucking brilliant.**

**Song for this Chapter: Fade Away by Breaking Benjamin**

Chapter ... 5?: Blue Box

Loud, obnoxious, and overall aggravating neighbors Janie could deal with. But this was just ridicules. A party until 2 am she could handle, no problem. She often went to bed around that time.

Loud, obnoxious sex at 3 am is a completely different story. If she hadn't been banging on the ceiling and yelling at them to shut it, she might have moved past it.

But this…

This was just ludicrous.

"To the fucking beat," the blue haired teen grumbled, crinkling her nose in distaste as a louder moan vibrated around the room.

She pushed the covers off herself, and marched to the door, not bothering to grab a cover up for her simple white tank-top and pink _Hello Kitty _underwear. She was just going to chew some loud ass bitch out anyway.

The hallway was fairly full where the sounds had gotten louder, angry tenants on their phones. Probably trying to get in touch with the landlord or some shit.

Janie, Lucy and Caroline would have called her, but for the life of them, they couldn't remember that slut's name. She was ancient too, and convinced that Janie was a soulless demon set on eating her soul and damning her to hell.

It was a pile of bullshit obviously, and the lady instantly stopped caring the moment Janie simply passed her their rent.

She weaved her way through the crowd, a growing sneer on her face as her ass was stared at and groped several times. Unfortunately she only caught one perpetrator, but didn't have time to kick his ass, and instead vouched to sue him for sexual harassment later-when she could afford a lawyer. So, she gave him her infamous death glare, the same one she used on the land-lady, resulting in the theory that she was 'possessed'.

She paused outside the annoyingly purple door-she still hated that damn color-briefly wondering why someone hadn't done something similar before.

Fucking idiots.

She then banged on the door for all it was worth.

Absolutely nothing happened. If anything, the moans got louder. A scowl lit up Janie's features as the crowd yelled in outrage.

Directed at her.

She turned calmly, held up her hand in what appeared to be a way, before she turned her palm away, and preceded to flip them off before turning back to the door.

She looked down at the knob, and vaguely wondered if it was even locked. Curious, and now boarder lining on extreme sleep deprivation, she turned the handle and pushed the door open. She glanced over her shoulder as a man started to lecture her, giving him a dry and utterly unamused look, thoroughly shutting him and further specters up.

It smelled like death and fresh paint, was easily the first thing Janie noticed. That and the entire place was spattered in royal purple, even the furniture.

She walked to the bedroom, a frown making it's way onto her features as she passed the kitchen, and she stopped short.

Curd milk hit her nose, along with the foul stench of rotten eggs and fruit. Her hand instantly covered her mouth and nose, she hopped around the kitchen, making her way to the fridge.

She then contemplated how bad it would be inside of the refrigerator.

She turned away when she heard a commotion outside the door, and started walking towards it quickly, suddenly overcome with the desire to go and hide. Something was very wrong there.

She left the door open behind her.

Janie knew, she just knew that nobody would have closed the door behind her.

A growl from behind her caused her to falter, tripping over her own to feet. She turned her head, her breath hitching in her throat as she locked eyes with the creature before her.

It was tall, and looked eerily similar to a fucking xenomorph.

She hit the ground with a thud, the breath leaving her, and she gasped out in horror as the creature moved towards her, "And I thought Lucy looked like shit after drugs."

The door then burst open and the xenomorph-look-alike feel to it's knees, bowing down to her. Janie eyes it in confusion as it… _vaporized_ and sunk into the floor.

Then a guy with a trench coat burst through the doors, a pathetic looking gun in his hands, and a team with similar looking fucked up weapons following in suit.

They looked around in confusion for several seconds before their eyes rested on Janie, and she deadpanned, "So… is xenomorph there planning on sucking out my soul or eating my brains? Cause neither will go over very will. Caroline and Lucy would go ape shit on his ass."

…

27 scans later, all with some guy angrily grumbling that his, "scanner" was fucked up, all because of Jack, who Janie had placed as the leader… he looked remarkably familiar.

Anyway, they dragged her back to their… um, "headquarters," using the excuse of Janie breaking and entering and that she needed to be held overnight.

Basically they just used big, police officer-y words that confused the twins enough to let Janie be carted off to some crazy ass alien facility.

And people said she didn't pay attention to her surroundings.

Somewhere along the way she started tapping, mumbling various mantras that went with her mind's thrumming.

They then put her in a weird, MRI looking machine, and strapped her down. It then spun around, and when the boss man took her out everyone preceded to stare at her like she was the fucking Messiah.

"What?" she barked, glaring at the boss man and doctor dude.

Boss man then blantly ignored her and said, to the small group, "Someone contact the Doctor. He's gonna want to hear about this."

"Hear about what?" she grouched to herself, still being ignored as the group ran around.

She heaved a sigh, plopping down in a random chair, stating dryly to herself, "You'd think they'd finally realized by now how utterly unimportant I am."

The boss man laughed, alerting her to his presence. Damn, that man is sneaky. "Trust me, your anything but unimportant."

…

She jumped about 20 feet when a blue box appeared next to her, and squeal in shock, yelling out a surprised, "Motherfucker!" as she fell from her chair and hit the ground.

The door's burst open, revealing a man with floppy hair, for lack of a better term, a tweed jacket, and a bow-tie.

Bow-ties where pretty cool.

She nodded in approval, only slightly surprised about her lack of confusion at the situation. It all seemed a little familiar. Like deja vu.

The man smiled at her and walked up, placing a hand on her head and saying softly, "Hello Jane."

She snorted at the use of 'Jane,' having never really cared for it, and automatically corrected, "Janie."

He smiled warily, and amended quickly, "Quite right. Janie. I don't suppose you've met me have you?"

She looked him up and down, before stating dryly, "I never could forget a bow-tier."

He gave a half smile at her, ruffling her blue hair before turning back to the box and yelling, "Oi! Pond, hurry up! Bring Rory too! You're not going to want to miss this one."

He said the last part quietly, almost to himself as he turned back to Janie, staring at her intensely.

"Blue eyes, good, that means you haven't met him yet."

The gravity of the situation seemed to hit Janie all at once, and she realized several things.

1) This man was mad. Completely barmy, but obviously a genius.

2) He was an alien.

3) She was either an alien, or had an alien or something growing inside of her, and that's why this man was staring at her intently, studying her almost.

4) He had some form of ability to time travel.

5) Under normal circumstance she would have only realized the first, and something was happening to her.

The world went black, and the last thing Janie could focus on was the sudden realization that the thrumming had stopped when the box appeared.


	6. The Awful Secret

Note: Summer VACATION! Sophomore year baby! And for those of you who don't know, Spock is a half-Vulcan, half-human from Star Trek. No. Janie is not half-Vulcan. And no, they didn't actually lose a companion, Amy was trying to make Janie feel better… Sorry this is so short. But, it's necessary. The Master finally makes an appearance next-thank God. _And if you get the amazingly not-so-subtle-references, feel free to point them out. _

Warnings: Vulgar language, sexual references, implied incestuous relations, drug references, alcohol consumption, mentions of rape and crude humor. Janie is also just turning 15 when the story starts.

Rated: M for later on for violence, death, depression, suicidal actions, mentions of rape, minor alcohol consumption, and mentions of drug use and implications.

Song for this Chapter: Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance

Chapter Seven: The Awful Secret

Janie wasn't scared when she woke up, though she wasn't exactly calm either. The second her eyes flicked open, she was greeted with the sight of a bow-tie, and if that wasn't bizarre enough, a ginger girl was blantly flirting with that Jack bloke while the others stared on bemused.

And Janie considered herself to be odd.

She sat up, her world annoyingly silent now that the thrumming was muted. She mustered up a half-hearted glare at the floppy haired idiot, trying to remember if he graced her with his name or not. After staring blankly at him for several minutes with nothing actually ringing a bell, she gave up and simply decided to ring it out of him later.

She then, turned her gaze onto that arsehole who dragged her here, and yelled angrily, "Oi! Flirty McFlirtsalot, and his ginger girlfriend, quit your jabbering and explain to me why exactly my… er, 'drums', have stopped?"

At the sound of her voice, all eyes instantly flick towards her, and stare on with the same bewildered look thrown at Ginger and Flirty earlier.

"What?" Janie demanded, her tone sharp.

Ginger speaks up first, "Your eyes are gold."

Janie blinked, staring at her for several beats before turning back to the floppy haired wonder and asking as blithely as she could fake, "Really though, why has my drumming stopped?"

He looked at her then, his eyes meeting hers and she noted that they where a lovely shade of green, though she always preferred brown. He seemed sad, yet utterly fascinated at her existence, as if she where some rare creature that had been thought to be extinct for thousands of years, or was the last of an endangered species.

"Like a Vulcan," she mused suddenly, breaking the silence. Her cheeks flared a brilliant red at the realization she had spoken out loud.

Floppy Hair smiled weakly, and mumbled to himself, "Yeah. Exactly like a Vulcan."

Janie looked at him in confusion and asked slowly, playing along, "Spock?"

His smile vanished completely as he stood, and said, "Maybe, haven't decided yet."

He walked back to the blue box he arrived in and disappeared inside without another word.

Then, all eyes where on her again. She offered a toothy grin, revealing her slightly crooked teeth, the blue bands on her braces clearly showing to them.

Ginger sat next to her on the bed, and chirped cheerfully, though Janie could tell it was fake. "Hullo. I'm Amy Pond. Don't mind him… we ah, lost a friend awhile back. It's been pretty hard on him."

At this, Janie quirked an eyebrow in silent question. Amy looked slightly flustered before changing the subject.

"So, um… battle aliens often, Janie?"

"More than you'd think," she deadpanned before actually realizing the implication of her words. It didn't seem wrong though, like when she usually tells a lie. No odd buzzing at the back of her mind, mixing and swirling with the drums.

Just silence.

It was becoming deafening.

Amy was talking, but Janie didn't hear, she found her eyes straying to the box, the source of the silence, she knew. She was certain.

Quiet.

She didn't even realize she was mumbling until Amy snapped her back to the present.

"What was that?" the ginger asked.

"Huh?" Janie asked, befuddled at what Amy was referring too.

Amy gave her a weird look. "You where mumbling something under your breath… You alright then, Janie?"

The world was spinning.

The silence was overpowering, and Janie felt helpless, drowning in her own thoughts, nothing to distract without the drumming.

"It hurts," she whispered.

A hand rested over hers, light, comforting. Floppy Hair's voice rang through the pain, so Janie choose to listen for once.

"It will be alright Janice. Trust me. I will figure this out, and you will get better."

She gasped, her eyes flying open as the drumming suddenly continues.

Then, it all makes sense.

"Holy shite," she mumbled, staring at the Doctor in confusion.

The Doctor pulls away from her, studying her intently, and asked cautiously, "Janice?"

"Janie," she grouched, her eyes once again falling on the TARDIS. She pointed at it, and asked quietly, "Is that your TARDIS, Doctor?"

Everyone froze in their actions, whether it was making coffee, or checking their mail, suddenly, everything in the universe stopped moving for a split second.

Then, the Doctor broke the spell and demanded, "How did you know that was my TARDIS?"

Janie stared at him stupidly, before shaking her head and plopping back on the bed. "I am surrounded by idiots. Incompetent. Hasn't realized it yet."

"Realized what?" Amy.

Janie giggled again, an insane giggle, hysterical. She threw her hands into the air, and exclaimed, "Everything! The secrets to the universe, all right here," she tapped her temple, and gave them a knowing smile.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" Ianto.

The Doctor frowned slightly. "I'm not sure."

Janie laughed again. "Nothing is wrong, Ianto. Nothing. It's wonderful. Don't you see it? All the secrets. Ask me. Ask me the three impossible questions!"

Amy spared a glance at the Doctor, and asked quietly, "What is she talking about?"

The Doctor ignored her, and stared right at her, before deadpanning, "What is the answer to life, the universe, and everything else?"

"42." Janie replied, not missing a beat, and looked at the Doctor expectantly.

"What is my name?"

A wicked grin sprawled across Janie's features, and she quipped, "I'm sure you won't want your friends to know, Theta."

He stared at her then. Really looked at her. "What is the awful secret behind the universe?"

The grin fell from Janie's face, and she turned away, refusing to meet any eyes as she whispered, "Me."

Then, she passed out.

This was becoming a terrible habit.


End file.
